IM HERE SON
by LunarSheWolf
Summary: McGee is severely injured one night almost killing him. Gibbs will stop at nothing until he finds the ones responsible for this. The worst thing anyone could do if hurt a member of agent Gibbs family especially his son. Gibbs/McGee (father/son) Gibbs/ziva. RIVERAA619 'DOT' WIX 'DOT' COM 'SLASH' LUNARSHEWOLF {this is the website dedicated to my stories still working on it)
1. Chapter 1

**HOPE YOU ENJOY LET ME KNOW WHAT YA THINK.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Sorry guys, but I have work in the morning." McGee said.

He was currently trying to leave his army buddies, contrary to what everyone thought McGee did serve his country for 8 years. He just never told anyone, plus he himself hacked into his file erasing all record of it. The only one that knew besides his family was Gibbs.

"Come on Tim! Just one more round." Michael insisted.

Tim shook his head. "No can do. If im late tomorrow Gibbs will have my ass."

All three solders snorted, but only one was stupid enough to say anything. "He's nothing but a worn out sorry looking marine. Ill kick his sor-" Michael had no chance to finish before a fist came in touch with his jaw knocking him to the ground. "What the fuck is your problem!" Michael yelled jumping to his feet.

Tim glared at him. "I warned you before never to talk bad about Jethro! That man is ten times better than all of us put together!" Michael clenched his jaw. "I won't hold back next time Michael, that was a warning." Tim grabbed his jacket tossing some money on the table he left without a second glance at them.

This wasn't the first time it had happen; at first Tim didn't know what had Michael so angry at Gibbs. Then Jacob told him apparently Michael didn't like the fact that McGee looked up to someone else, but unlike him, Tim knew he could trust Gibbs to never leave him behind. Gibbs was the only one he told about his time in the army. Tim would spend hours in the man's basement talking about his experience. Gibbs had listen and help him thru the nightmares hugging the crying man until he fell asleep, but even then he wouldn't leave him. Tim would wake up with Gibbs arm around his shoulder making him feel like a little kid again, sometime he would find ziva in the bed as well whenever she came to stay at Gibbs. He even had a room setup for his it's true tony and Abby saw him like a father, but to McGee Gibbs was his father. No we are not talking biologic but in the sense of the word if that make any sense. Ziva well she loved him, but as a man not a father. Last update Gibbs had given him was that they were official and only he knew. McGee had told Michael and the others that in his presence they will respect Gibbs for he was a great marine and a great man. Looking at his hand he smiled at the ring, it was the only jewelry he wore and never took off.

McGee reached his gray porched when a muffled scream was heard, pulling his weapon out he slowly made his way towards the noise. He walked into an alley where he spotted a woman struggling to get a man off her. McGee ran forward completely forgetting protocol to search the alley.

"NCIS! Get off her!" McGee yelled aiming his hand at the man. Said man slowly straightens stopping his assault and turning to face the agent. "Miss are you okay?" the girl no older than 19 nodded. "Go into the bar and have them call 911." Wanting to get the hell out of the alley and away from her attacker she ran to do what she was told.

McGee glared at the chuckling man. "You have no idea who you are messing with." He said in a monotone voice.

McGee cocked an eyebrow. "I have a pretty good idea; you're a scum bag and a rapist. Now turn around and get on your knees hand behind your head." The man just gave him a smirk. McGee growled about to repeat when the cold steel of a gun barrel poked his temple.

"Drop it." The new voice made Tim shiver in both fear and disgust.

Dropping his gun to the ground, he started to analyze the situation. It wasn't anything new this same scenario had been used in their annual training over and over. McGee had two unsubs, one pointing a gun to his head and the other he would guess 25 feet away giving him the advantage to disarm the gunmen and still aim the other. So without warning McGee twirled around disarming the man with a technique Gibbs had taught him followed by a punch to the face. McGee then grabbed the man by the neck kicking him behind the knee. The man went down with a cry of pain, Tim dodged the punch coming from his left cursing himself for forgetting about the other man, but he was quickly punched from the right looking up surprised he saw a third man. 'Well shit' Tim noticed the knife in the new man's hand, with a slight smirk Tim discreetly pulled out his knife from behind 'rule 9 never go anywhere without your knife'. Waiting for either man to make a move he had to keep his each eye on each man, Tim didn't worry about the third man for he was knocked un-cautions. Tim dodged the swipe of the knife making him jump back, he held himself back from attacking until his back was against the wall. Once a clear shot was in view Tim stabbed the man on the left side, but before he was able to remove his knife he was hit on the back of the head with a hard object knocking him out cold.

Michael ran into the alley followed by Jacob and Sam, a young girl had rushed into the bar beaten and clothes ripped crying and yelling. Michael felt the air knocked out of him when she told them McGee was in the alley. The three males took in the scene in the alley, two bodies laid on the ground one was alive, the other not so lucky judging by the knife imbedded in his left side.

"Where's McGee?" Jacob asked concern evident in his voice.

Michael crouched down by the dead man studying the knife; with a small scoff he rolled his eyes. The knife was a gift from Tim's boss for his birthday. He should know Tim wouldn't shut the hell up about it for weeks. "They took him."


	2. Chapter 2

**ENJOY!**

McGee groaned opening his eyes 'damn my head hurts' his eyes widen at the fact that he couldn't move his arms. Looking around he noticed four men each holding him down by his legs and arms. Tim's heart started racing in fear and as much as he struggled and fought they just held on tighter. Suddenly the man in the alley came into his line of view sporting a psychotic smile.

"Hold him down." He instructed the men as he pulled out a box cutting knife, Tim was having trouble breathing and only getting worse by the minute.

"Come on man! This isn't necessary he knows Michael!" one guy yelled trying to stop the other from whatever torture McGee was about to endure. Tim head was spinning but he caught the name. Michael?

"He killed Jamie with his knife! I am just getting payback! No hold him down!" the man growled draping his upper body onto McGee stomach holding him down with the weight of his body.

Suddenly McGee let out a blood shrilling scream as the knife cut thru his skin. He fought to fight them off, wanting the excruciating pain to stop. McGee screamed clenching his fist and tensing his body willing himself to not feel. He stopped when the cutting stopped only to begin again his screams soon turned begs to end his life. Just as the man pulled away Tim head fell to the side allowing the peacefulness of the darkness to take him. He welcomed it taking all the pain and agony away.

Jacob shook his head. "Michael we've searched all over we need to call his team."

"No! I don't want them involved we can find McGee and he will be fine!" Michael growled.

Sam shared a look with Jacob as he waved his phone; Jacob nodded mouthing 'later' they would call McGee's team once they were alone.

Michael was pissed he recognized the two men in the alley as his men. Jamie and Isaac the two youngest of the group. He had told them McGee, Jacob and Sam were off limits, they were never to touch them. How dare they take McGee! Feeling a drop of water on his face he looked up groaning as the rain started to fall. With a growl the three ex-soldiers made their way back to the cars they would have to continue the search from them.

Tim woke up at the feeling of drowning; pushing himself onto his side McGee yelled at the excruciating pain he felt run all over his body. Looking down at himself he couldn't help, but let the tears fall. This was not how he wanted to die, but it seemed life had other plans for him his mind drifted to his team wow he was going to miss them. 'Tony' teasing, ziva's bad English, Abby's hugs, ducky, palmer, even director Vance and Gibbs the man he loved as a father. What about Sarah? She'll be alone in this world, I can't leave her not now!' Gathering the little strength he had Tim pulled himself up the muddy slope and onto a road holding back the screams of pain. The headlights of a car brought Tim new hope 'maybe I will make it out of this'. The car stopped just a foot away from Tim as a man jumped out rushing over to him, his hands shaking over the bloody body.

"Oh man-uhhh-alright hold on man. You're going to be okay." Tim groaned in response before falling into a deep sleep once more.

Ziva huffed for the third time in the last 15 minutes, tony was currently grilling her for Intel on her weekend with Gibbs.

"Tony I already told you no." ziva groaned.

"Aww come on ziva. You and the boss get some quality time alone." Tony wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Ziva rolled her eyes, but looking pass his shoulders she locked eyes with the same blue eyes she has fallen in love with. "What exactly do you mean by quality time?"

Tony gave her his signature smirk. "Nice date out, smooches here and there, make lo-" tony stopped when the all too familiar sting on the back of his head was felt. "Morning boss."

"Dinozzo get back to work." Gibbs barked keeping his eyes on ziva.

"Of course boss." Tony did an about face heading down to Abby's lab.

Gibbs chuckled as he handed ziva her morning coffee.

"Thank you." ziva moaned at the warm chestnut flavor invaded her taste buds, she didn't even notice Gibbs moving behind her and leaning to whisper in her ear.

"I missed you last night." Gibbs whispered his eyes scanning the bullpen making sure no one was paying attention to them.

Ziva smiled. "I did too, but I had too much work to do." she turned in her chair to face him. "And you agent Gibbs do nothing, but distract me."

Gibbs faked a gasp. "Distract you? So are you telling me I am a bad influence on you?"

Ziva scanned the room as well content that no eyes were on them she grabbed him by the lapel of his jacket she pulled him down to her. Gibbs placed his hands on the arm rest, his face hovering over hers letting their breaths mix together. Ziva held his intense gaze smiling at only finding love and lust in them. "You are anything, but a bad influence on Me." she brushed her lips with his. Gibbs groaned leaning forward, pushing her back against the chair deepened the kiss with even more pressure.

Ending the kiss to soon Gibbs pulled back with a satisfied grin. "Good morning. "

Ziva laughed. "Good morning."

Gibbs gave her a quick kiss before pushing of the chair and making his way to his desk. As he placed his gun and badge into the safety of his drawer he noticed his younger agent wasn't at his desk looking at his watch he frowned it was 8:30.

"Where's McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know, before you arrived I tried his house and cell phone but got no response. I thought he stayed with you last night." Ziva said trying not to sound worried.

Gibbs shook his head. "No he said he would stay at his apartment last night."

Tony had walked in over hearing their conversation. "He probably slept in boss; he did after all go out last night with some 'friends' last night." Tony smirked earning a second slap on the back of the head. "Thank you boss."

"Ziva call him again, if he doesn't ans-" the sound of Gibbs phone cut him off.

"Gibbs." He barked. "Yes he's my agent…what?!" ziva and tony jumped at the booming of his voice, sharing a look of concern at how paled their boss looked. "No! I-im on my way!" Gibbs grabbed his jacket running towards the elevator.

"Boss?" tony called as both him and ziva ran after him.

Gibbs growled at the slowness of the elevator punching the wall he ran for the stairs. His agents running hot on his heels they were shocked by the anger and fear radiating off him and based on what they heard it had something to do with McGee. Without slowing down they jumped into the charger, before the doors were even closed Gibbs was already squealing out the parking lot.

"Boss what happened?" tony asked keeping his composure.

"Tim's in the hospital." Was all he gave them, the nurse had told him McGee was in critical danger.

Ziva gasped as tony stared at him in shock. "There is something eyes." Gibbs clenched his jaw told him yes. "What is it?" before getting an answer Gibbs pulled up at the hospital ignoring the orders to move his car by the security the others hot on his heels. Gibbs reached the front desk slightly out of breath.

"How can I help you?" the blond nurse asked.

"I just received a call one of my agents was admitted timothy McGee." Gibbs said hoping this was all a mistake.

No one missed the way she flinched at the name tony frowned 'what the hell happened?' he thought.

"Y-yes he is on the fifth floor undergoing surgery as we speak." She whispered her cherry mood gone.

Ziva thanked her as the three rushed for the elevator taking it up to the fifth floor. Just as they were to exit the steel box the agents froze at the sight before them. A trail of blood ran across the floor disappearing behind the OR'S closed doors.

Ziva walked up to the man cleaning the blood. "What happened here?"

The elderly man looked up at her with a sad look. "They just brought a young man, looked like had had just been gutted. Poor boy couldn't be any older than 30." Ziva felt her stomach twist surely it couldn't be Tim Tony having heard the conversation paled at the Intel 'who would do such thing?'

Gibbs fast walked up to the desk. "Im here about timothy McGee." Just as the nurse below this one gave him a look of symphony.

"Mr. McGee is still in surgery. I will let you know as soon as I know something." She patted him on the shoulder before leaving.

Gibbs took a seat in one of the chairs placing his head in his hands closing his eyes. All kind of scenarios ran thru his head going from bad to worse, worse being Tim not making it out alive. Tony took a seat on his left placing a coffee on the table in front of him. Ziva sat on his right gently taking his hands out of his hair and entwining their fingers. Gibbs took a deep breath laying his head on her shoulder letting her run her fingers thru his hair. They sat together not much else they could do but wait. Finally after hours of waiting a surgeon walked out his scrubs drenched in blood making both Gibbs and ziva's stomach flip.

"Family of timothy McGee." Surgeon yelled out.

All three agents jumped to their feet and in front of him in a second flat. "Im his boss agent Gibbs. How is he? What happened?"

The surgeon placed a hand on his shoulder as ziva grabbed his arm. "Breath agent, I am Dr. McKean head of surgeons here. Your agent was brought in after being found dumped in the middle of the road by a civilian." Gibbs eyes harden. "He lost an important amount of blood, but we have started the blood transfusion. Agent McGee is currently stable, but he is still critical."

"What happened?" Gibbs growled relaxing at the pressure ziva gave his arm and tony his shoulder.

The surgeon took a deep breath running a hand thru his damp hair. "He has three knife wounds on his chest and abdomen. One from side to side across his stomach, the second from the top of his chest half way down and the last one was from his armpit to his hip." He watched at the look of horror flash thru them. "Based on the rigged ends of the wounds we were able to identify the weapon as a box cutting knife."


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, BUT I AM CURRENTLY STEALING WIFI.**

 **ANYWAYS LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK?**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

Ziva had her hand over her mouth in shock tears falling down her face; mossad had not trained her for this. Gibbs closed his eyes pulling ziva into a tight hug. Tony was breathing heavy killing those assholes over and over in his head. Gibbs nodded to the surgeon to continue.

"McGee will need to stay here for a couple of weeks so to make sure he heals probably and has no complications. No major organs were hit, but we-umm-we had to rearrange his big intestines back in since it was-"tony stopped him knowing it will do no good hearing that. Ziva pulled out of Gibbs hold and ran to the trash bins throwing up. Gibbs was shaking it was getting harder to hold back his anger for the one that did this and fear for his youngest kid. "Sorry, but whoever did this was aiming to gut him and leave him for dead." the entire waiting room froze at the sound a bang looking over they spotted agent Gibbs sitting on the floor, back against the wall his head in his hands. A chair was thrown across the room making a hole in the wall. Ziva sat next to him her head on his shoulder both agents silently letting the tears fall.

Tony gulped. "Will he be okay? I mean after the wounds heal?"

"He will need a large amount of time to gather his full straight, but after that he should be fine. It will also be a while before he can eat solid food, but all that will be explained to you after you are ready to talk. I will send a nurse to get you three when he's in his room."

Tony nodded thanks as he turned to his team mates. "Boss we need to call the others." Tony whispered.

Gibbs nodded. "yeah." His eyes trailed back to the surgery door. "Can you handle that tony?

Tony nodded pulling his phone out. First was first he called ducky then Abby, which earned him a scream and some yelling before palmer took the phone away from her. Tony then called Tim's family surprisingly Admiral McGee had confirm he would be there shortly. Having finished the calls tony walked back into the waiting room, Gibbs had not moved from his spot, ziva sat next to him with her head on his shoulders whispering into his ear. Not wanting to disturb the couple he took a seat on the chair next to them, he was startled when a hand fell on his arm glancing down he gave a sad smile to ziva.

It took the rest of the team less than an hour to arrive. Abby made a run towards Gibbs, but was intercepted by tony. "He needs some time abs." tony whispered hold the crying girl in his arms. Looking up he saw ducky, palmer and director Vance.

Palmer studied Gibbs and ziva; it had to be bad for that kind of reaction. "Tony what happen?"

Tony glanced at him for a moment. "Tim-tim was picked up last night in the middle of the road."

"What do you mean picked up? What happen to him?" Leon demanded, Leon knew what many said of him not caring about his agent, but they were dead wrong. Like Gibbs he just never let it show.

"Some-someone." He cleared his throat. "Someone tired g-I can't-I can't." Tony buried his face in Abby's hair as he fought to hold back his tears.

Leon frowned sharing one look with ducky he walked over to Gibbs, kneeling before him. Ziva gave him a warning look to not upset him even more as she stood up and walked to the others. Looking back at Gibbs he flinched the man had a vacant haunted look in his blue eyes. "Gibbs what happen to McGee?"

Gibbs looked at him fear in his eyes. "They tried to kill him Leon. They tried to kill my son."

Leon didn't react at his choice of words; it wasn't the first time Gibbs had called Tim 'son'. "How Gibbs?"

"I-they cut him, they tried to gut him." as Gibbs said the words reality started to sink in. someone tried to kill his boy! He needed to find the sons of bitches that did this! "They cut him open and left him for dead on the middle of the road!" Leon stood up taking a few steps back as Gibbs jumped to his feet and pulled out his phone. "I want agents at hardwood road an agent was found injured last night; gather all you can find and send it back to NCIS only." Leon was about to protest, but one look from Gibbs kept his mouth shut. "Dinozzo!"

"Yeah boss?" tony handed Abby over to ducky.

"I want you to find out who McGee was meeting with last night." Gibbs ordered.

"On it boos." Tony gathered his stuff knowing ziva was going to go with him he waited.

"Ziver?"

Ziva turned to him with a look of determination. "Yeah jet?"

"Go with tony." He didn't want her to leave, but they needed to find them. "I'll join you once I know Tim is stable and alright."

Leaning up ziva gave him a quick kiss. "No rush, Tim will need you. I'll see you two later." Grabbing her coat she followed tony.

Leon took a seat next to him. "Gibbs you know you can't wo-"

"Don't!" Gibbs yelled. "I don't care what the rules say! My boy was just cut open, dumped on the street like trash and is now fighting for his life! I will not stop until I find out who did this and is begging for their life!" Gibbs was not having none of this, he will find them and he will make them pay. "Leon please, just this one time I am asking you to look the other way."

The director sighed. "You have three days agent Gibbs, after that another team will take over."

Gibbs clenched his jaw. "Fine."

The sounds of an alarm sounded thru out the hallways of the hospital, nurses and doctors running all to one destination. They took no notice until the surgeons that attended Tim ran pass them.

"Whoa, whoa what is going on?!" Gibbs exclaimed reaching for the doctor only to be intercepted by a nurse.

"Sir, you need to wait out here."

"What is going on? Is my son alright?" Gibbs was scared for the first time in many years he can honestly say he was scared.

"I don't know, I will let you know soon."

Gibbs watched as she rushed pass the door, taking a step he paused as the doors shut in his face. Placing a palm on the door he dropped his head. "Come on McGee, you need to hang in there."

Tony and ziva walked into the bullpen both still in shock. Ziva dropped into her chair, he mind still unable to grasp what just happened. This was McGee for crying out loud! Who would want to hurt him, he's nothing but a sweet loving man. It just didn't make any sense.

"Ziva?" tony called his tone void of all cocky and joking.

"Yeah tony?"

"Come, we-uh-we have to head to the crime scene."

Ziva flinched, giving him a nod both agents grabbed their gear and headed for the scene. Once they arrived tony grabbed the camera while ziva went for the bags, it felt wrong not having Gibbs barking out orders and Tim bagging the evidence. Tony walked with confidence, but his steps falter at the amount of blood pooled on the ground. Luckily for them the man that had found Tim was smart enough to lay a blue car cover over the spot he found their team mate, saving most from the rain. Swallowing hard he photographed the scene following the trail across the road and down a muddy slope. Even though all was wet, he could still see remains of Tim's blood. Ziva walked up behind him letting out a small gasp. Right there in the smack middle of the slope the spot McGee was dumped at, the grass was plastered down to the ground, but it wasn't green or yellow no…it was a light crimson color. Tony glanced behind him giving her a forced smile.

"Come on lets finish this quickly."

"Please…I can't stand being here." ziva whispered, neither spoke not thru the scene or on the drive back to NCIS. Walking inside they spotted Abby, ducky and palmer in the bullpen they instally thought the worst.

"Did something happen? Is Tim alright?" ziva exclaimed franticly rushing towards them she fought hard to hold back all emotion, but god help her it was becoming impossible. Tony was hot on her heels fear evident in his eyes.

Ducky raised a hand onto her shoulder. "Breath my dear, timothy had to go back into surgery. Jethro told us to come help; he will call us as soon as he knows something." Ziva solemnly nodded.

"Is Gibbs alone?" tony asked, now was not the time for any of them to be alone especially Gibbs.

"No, director Vance is with him." palmer said.

"Alright then, Abby all that was found at the crime scene has been sent to your lab…in fact it should be there now." Tony said, with Gibbs gone for the moment, tony took the reins. Abby nodded rushing for her lab. "Ducky, jimmy we have no body for you, but for the moment there are some things from the scene that could use your set of eyes." both males nodded as they turned to leave, he then turned to ziva. "Gibbs want use to find out who McGee was meeting with last night."

Ziva nodded. "Then let's find them." with a small smirk they began their search, being completely honest they were uncomfortable searching thru his stuff.

Gibbs sat in the waiting room staring at nothing, his leg bouncing up and down from the nerves. Leon watched him, the last time he saw him so worried, so distort was when Dinozzo had disappeared. Yet there was something more to all this.

"Gibbs he's going to be fine, McGee is strong. You taught him well." Leon reassured, he had to admit he sucked at this.

Gibbs chuckled. "Sometimes I believe he was the one teaching me."

Scooting closer he spoke. "How so?"

"He taught me to enjoy life again, to live and to be the man I was before Sharron and Kelly." Gibbs leaned back, his head against the wall. "You know Tim was the one to make me ask ziva out."

"McGee?"

Gibbs smirked. "Yeah, his exact words being 'a man as amazing as you deserves a second chance at love, I want to see you happy dad, truly happy'. That was the first time he ever called me that, Tim then threaten to head slap me if I didn't make a move on her." both men chuckled slightly. "It's true I see tony and Abby like my kids, but Tim is my boy. I love them all and have no favorites, but-"

"He the one that has that special spot." Leon finished.

"Yes, something about him just brings out that fatherly side of me. Just last week he asked me to teach him how to play baseball, said his father never taught him. We spent the entire weekend playing and let me tell you he's quit the hitter."

Leon smiled. "How is ziva with all this?" he wanted to keep the man talking, anything to keep him occupied from the reality if just for a few moments.

"She's amazing; ziva was very anti-social when she first came to us. Tim was the one to knock down that wall she hid behind. He always said ziva held a motherly sense to her. He actually talked to her about having kids." Gibbs smiled. "That was one awkward conversation." Taking a deep breath his smile faded and his eyes showed sadness once more. "For the past week he's been having nightmares."

"Nightmares? Of what?" Leon asked, what could possibly cause McGee to have them?

"I don't know they are random some are about him those he sleeps thru, but then there are those about us. Two nights ago he woke up screaming with tears falling down his face. He was pale and sweaty, his entire body shaking in fear. Ziva and I ran in…Leon I have never seen him so scared." Gibbs swallowed trying to clear his dry throat. "He latched onto me crying, begging for forgiveness. The moment I asked him why he started hyperventilating, it wasn't until I was able to calm him down that he spoke telling me that he couldn't save us…from what I don't know."

"Gibbs it was just a dream."

"I know, I know, but still the look on his face…it took both ziva and I two hours convincing him it was nothing, but a dream and getting him to fall asleep with the promise we wouldn't leave." Taking a sip of his coffee he sighed. "Watching him sleep was…relaxing, he looked peaceful not a worry in the world." Gibbs snapped his eyes to Leon. "What could he possibly have done to earn this?"

"I don't know Jethro, but we will find them." his voice held nothing, but promise and determination.

Before Gibbs could respond, doctor McKean walked out making his way towards the two agents.

"How is he?" Gibbs asked jumping from his chair.

"He's stable. McGee had internal bleeding due to the largest of the three cuts, but we were able to detect it and stop it just in time. During the surgery we lost him…twice, but he's a fighter and got thru It." doctor smiled at the look of relief appear on the oldest of both men 'father probably'. "He is settled in his room if you would like to see him?" Gibbs nodded not trusting his voice at the moment.

"You go; I'll call the team and give them the update." Leon said heading back into the waiting room.

Gibbs followed the doctor down the hallway, stopping in front of room 213. "He is sedated right now and probably won't wake up until tomorrow night or next morning." Gibbs took a deep breath giving the doc a nod he walked in. Gibbs took in a sharp breath grabbing the air that was knocked out of him from the sight before him. There in the bed laid his youngest, Tim's torso and abdomen was wrapped up in bandages patched of blood was seen. His face was bruised up, with a cut lip, black eye and some cuts around his face. Wires attached to him monitoring his pressure, heart, brain, etc. slowly he walked to the side of the bed taking Tim's cold hand into his. "Hey Timmy, its Gibbs." He brushed Tim's slightly long hair back he knew how much Tim enjoyed that claimed it soothed him down enough to sleep. "You really need a haircut son." Gibbs leaned down kissing him on the forehead closing his eyes forbidding the tears to fall. "I need you to wake up Tim; you have ziva a nerve wreck, tony and Abby keep calling and texting, hell even Leon is here. Tim I need you to come back, back to your family. I need you." looking at his bruised face he gritted his teeth. "I swear to you we will find whoever did this and they will pay for it, but I really need to hear your voice right now." Getting no response Gibbs sighs taking a seat next to the bed his hand never once letting go.


	4. Chapter 4

**First off I hate these A/N as well, but I think in this case it's mandatory.**

 **Okay So first order of business is: i know my grammer sucks! Thank you for all the help to those that helped me with that. I will be going back to each story one at a time and reviewing them. I tend to rush when typing, So yeah. After all English is not my main language lol.**

 **Number two: I am currently without internet, So the updates will be random. When I do update that will most likely be on Sunday thru Monday. I know it sucks, but someone forgot to pay the Bill.**

 **Number three: I know some of my stories are crossovers. The reason I don't place them in that section is because not many readers search thru there and regardless of how bad and twisted some of my stories are i love to hear and read what all of you have to say, but please don't review if your are just going to be mean. I had a contestant guess review that said nothing but mean things. Another is posting jiberish of I don't know what on THE PROHIBITED. Please if you don't like the story just tell me what you don't like. Thank you.**

 **Number four: thank you all for the follows. I didn t know my story I'M HERE SON would actually be a hit so thank you so much. A quick clear up for the story NCIS LIVE STORY I know many don't like the whole gibbs and younger girl. In the story he's younger in his 30's and my OC is already 18. Like I said before I come up with these crazy things in my head and just start typing.**

 **Anyways hope this doesn't scare any readers away, some stories will be updated a little after i post this So it song be a total lost. Lol.**

 **Before leave I would like to know what you would like to see in the story? Thank you all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT.**

 **HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

Keeping an eye on him, Gibbs noticed Tim's ring was missing. 'was it a mugging? No they wouldn't have gone to all of this just for a ring' Gibbs pondered around trying to come up with an explanation. Giving his son's hand a squeeze he made his way the plastic bag holding McGee's stuff. Ignoring the bloody clothes, he pulled out, Gibbs reached for the black phone in the bottom of the bag.

"let's see who was your last call." he mumbled, Gibbs messed with the phone grumbling at the fact that he had no idea of how to navigate the damn thing. "I really should pay more attention to you huh?" Gibbs said giving his sleeping boy a smile. Spotting a young man walking by Gibbs grabbed him by the arm pulling him into the room. "I'm agent Gibbs, I need you to show me what was the last phone call in this phone was." Gibbs ordered. The young man gave Gibbs a 'serious' kind of look. "I needed it yesterday." Flinching from the glare Gibbs gave him, the man worked quickly handing him the phone and bolting from the room. Gibbs rolled his eyes at the skittish man. "let see…Michael? Who the hell is this?" grabbing his phone he dialed Abby.

"Gibbs! Is it Tim? How is he?" Abby squealed making Gibbs pull the phone away from his ear.

"Abby!" that got her to shut up. "Tim's stable for now. Listen I need you to trace a cell number and find out everything you can about this person."

"on it." Abby said. "Gibbs how is Tim really?" her voice was barely a whisper.

Gibbs sighed taking his agents hand in his in. "not sure Abby, he's okay right now, but doc is still worry he might take a turn for the worst."

"oh Gibbs."

"I know Abs, just find me what I ask for." Not waiting for a respond he ended the call, his attention fully back on Tim. "who did you meet with last Tim?" taking his seat once more Gibbs couldn't help, but wonder where he's heard that name before.

Back at the bullpen tony and Ziva sat waiting on Abby for the results.

"you think she has anything yet?" ziva asked for the twentieth time.

Tony shrugged. "she would have called us if she did, but it wouldn't hurt to go check." Agreeing with her partner she stood, just as the elevator doors opened. Two males walked out, one looked to be Italian early 30's. he was tall, blond, and handsome, his shoulders were broad, he held confidence as he walked up to them. The second male was younger late 20's, he was slim and seemed depressed. He had shaggy black hair, green eyes and seemed skittish. "can we help you?" ziva asked blocking them.

The Italian ran his eyes over her body, making tony narrow his eyes at him. "we are looking for Timothy McGee."

Both agents stiffed at the mention of their fallen team mate. Tony took a step forward. "why? What do you want with him and who are you?"

Italian man held out his hand. "my apologies my name Is Jacob Hanson and this is Sam Braddock." Ziva and tony shook hands with them. "McGee is a friend of our and we were in the neighborhood, so we wanted to come by and say hello."

Ziva narrowed her eyes, she knew when someone was lying. "really, well Tim's not here right now."

"oh, do you know where I could find him?" Jacob asked.

Tony took a step forward. "no we don't, but you can wait here for our boss he should know where McGee is." Sam discreetly shook his head, but they saw it.

"very well, where should we wait?"

Tony grinned. "follow us."

They took the pair thru the hallways of NCIS, stopping in front of one door way. Tony ushered Sam into one room closing the door before he could protest. As for ziva she had to push Jacob into the room after he figured out what they were doing.

"we need to call Gibbs; these guys will be hard to break." Tony said.

"how do you know that?" ziva knew they were going to be tough, but why bring in Gibbs?

Tony sighed. "when you were pushing Jacob in, his shirt was lifted up and I noticed he had the marine logo tatted on his left side."

Ziva groaned. "he's a marine?" tony just nodded. "think the kid is one too?"

"most likely, what I want to know is how did McGee know them?" tony ran a hand thru his hair. "come one let's call Gibbs."

Gibbs remained where he was the only time he left Tim was when the nurse had to change his bandages. The nurse had told him to wait outside, telling him that he did not want to see the damage done. Gibbs being the stubborn man he was stayed, for once he wished he did what he was told. the wounds were bright red and opened, blood still sweeping out of them, they were huge about 18 inches long each and 3 inches wide. Gibbs had to look away, his eyes protesting the view and his stomach threating to eject what little food he had in him. Gibbs felt pain and anger, pain of having to see his son like this, Tim was always the happy one. The anger was directed to the fuckers that did this, he swore that the moment he got his hands on them, they will pay for every moment of torture and pain they made him go thru. Gibbs was pulled out of his darken mind by the sound of his phone.

"yeah?"

"hey." Ziva answered.

Gibbs smiled softly. "hey ziva."

"how is he?"

Gibbs knew how much she cared for him. "he's still out cold, nurses came in to change his bandages. Other than that nothing new. What about your end?"

"Gibbs tell me you weren't in the room?"

Gibbs stayed quite, his mind going back to Tim's wounds.

"Jethro?"

"I couldn't leave him." He heard her sigh.

"I know, but I think we might have something and I need you to come in. ducky will stay with Tim while you are here."

Gibbs wanted to fight the order, but he knew better. "what do you have?"

"two men waked in today looking for Tim, we told him we haven't heard from him and that they should wait for you. Gibbs we noticed they were marines."

Gibbs held back any reaction. "I'll be there as soon as ducky gets here."

"alright."

Gibbs shut the phone, staring at his youngest. "we're getting closer Tim, soon we'll have them."

"he knows Jethro." Gibbs jumped at the sudden voice, turning around he relaxed at seeing ducky. "he also knows we are all here for him."

Gibbs nodded leaning over he places a kiss on Tim's forehead. "I'll be back soon." Stopping besides ducky he pats him on the shoulder. "let me know if any- "

"I will, no go. Timothy and I have a lot of catching up to do." Ducky smiled taking up the chair besides the bed and pulling out a book. Gibbs stood there for a bit listening to ducky read to Tim.

Walking to his car he was having trouble controlling his anger and the closer he got to NCIS the harder it got. Is they had anything to do with this they were going to wish they were on that bed. Walking into the bullpen he made a bee line for his team, ignoring the looks he was getting from everyone.

"what did you find out?" he demanded.

Tony handed him a file. "Jacob Hanson age 45 ex-marine and special forces."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at his senior agent. "that's all you found out?"

"boss, it's all classified. You as well as all of us know that the only one capable of opening that file is McGee." Tony explained.

Gibbs groaned, that was true. Time was the only one able to do this kind of work. "ziva?"

"same thing Gibbs, Sam Braddock age 29 ex-marine. That's all he has no family or close relatives that we could find." Ziva handed him the fie with sorry smile.

"aright, I'll start with Jacob and move on to Sam after. I need you two to observe for any tell or sign he might give away." Not waiting for their response Gibbs rushed to the interrogation room. Seeing his two agents walk into the viewing room he walked in after a moment.

Jacob was Hispanic with midnight hair and green eyes, like Gibbs his eyes showed a man that has seen horror and evil. He was well build and although Jacob was sitting down he was no smaller than 5'9. Gibbs dropped the file on the table, it was no use to him and took a stand in front of the glass window. Jacob stared at him with boredom and annoyance, he just wanted out.

"I'm special agents Gibbs." Gibbs started.

"I know who you are, McGee dose nothing but talk about you." Jacob said. "he very fond of you."

Gibbs clenched his jaw. "my agents tell me your looking for him." Jacob nodded. "why?"

Jacob shook his head. "look agent Gibbs, I came here to ask for your help. I don't know where McGee is and I am starting to freak out." Gibbs nodded for him to continue. "ca we talk someplace else, I hate being in small places."

Gibbs studied him for a bit, before nodding. "follow me." Walking out tony and ziva followed him. "bring Sam as well." Ziva pulled the kid out, seeing Jacob he ran to him wrapping his arms around him a hug. Gibbs felt a ping of hurt in him, remembering the last time Tim gave him a hug. "come on." They all piled into the meeting room. Gibbs sat at the head of the table with tony and ziva on either side of him. Jacob took the other end with Sam to his right. "start from the begging."

Jacob took a deep breath. "last night we were at a bar off ash St. for a little get together. Tim had called it night after three hours saying he had work in the morning and if he was late you would have his ass." Everyone gave a small smile. "we all laughed, but no one was stupid to say anything against you or your team for that matter. Michael now he's a different story, he said something that pissed Tim off which then earned a right hook to the jaw."

"whoa, wait McGee punched someone?" tony smirked.

Sam nodded. "yeah, although it's not the first time that happened."

"what do you mean?" ziva already disliked this man named Michael.

Jacob looked straight at Gibbs. "he's jealous. During his time with the marines Michael took Tim under his wing. He took care of him, taught him many things and becoming a father figure to him. We all knew Tim was made out to be in that world. When he ca-"

"how did we not know Tim was ex-marine?" tony asked. "why did he sign up if he wasn't cut out for it?"

Gibbs took over. "Tim had everything erased from his records. The reason he joined was because of his father, admiral McGee had forced him to sign up."

"anyways when he came back we still got together, Tim was in MIT. Instead of encouraging Tim he brought him down telling him that, what he was doing was a job for geeks not ex marines. Tim became distant from him breaking whatever bond they had. It was all good until he came to us talking about his new boss agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Michael became jealous that another man had replaced him, when I told Tim, Tim confronted his telling Michael that no one was replacing him because there was nothing to replace. That was the day we found out that the only reason Michael took him was to get on the good side of admiral McGee."

"is that why McGee was caution of who he let in?" tony asked.

Jacob nodded. "this team was the one to pull him out of his shell and back into the world."

"what happened that night?" Gibbs asked.

"when Tim left the three of us stayed, Michael was cursing you and your team for changing Tim It was about ten minutes when a young girl ran into the bar beaten, ripped clothes and bloody. She yelled to call 911. I reached for her telling me to go help him, I asked her who and she said he was some kinds of cop. I asked her where he was, before she passed out she told me he was in the alley behind the building. I handed her over to another man and rushed outside Michael and Sam following. When we reached the alley I saw McGee's car still in the parking lot and two bodies lying on the ground. Michael checked them one was out cold and the other was dead. He had McGee's knife stuck in his side, we searched the entire night for him, what was wired was that every time I suggested we call you thee Michael would shut down the option."

Gibbs couldn't believe it; his son was gutted for saving a young girls life. "Tim is in the hospital."

Jacobs head snapped towards him. "what?! Why?"

"he was found dumped in the middle of the road, someone had tried gutting him and leaving him to die like some animal." Tony growled.

Jacob shook his head. "I need to call Michael."

"no!" everyone jumped at the sudden booming voice. "not yet. I want Tim to wake up first. Instead I want you two to keep an eye on Michael." Jacob and Sam narrowed their eyes, but nodded as they left.

"you think this Michael character has something to do with this?" tony asked.

"I don't know, but that is what we are going to find out."


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM GETTING MY INTERNET BACK ON WEDNESDAY SO I WILL BE UPDATING MUCH MORE OFTEN.**

 **ANYWAYS HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

Tim felt weak and in tremendous pain, panicking at the sensation he had something shoved down his throat. He desperately tired opening his eyes, but they wouldn't respond. 'what is happening to me? Where am I?' he soon felt a hand on his shoulder 'who is that? Please don't hurt me! Not again!'

"Tim?"

'that voice…I know that voice…but who?'

"your safe, no one will hurt you again, not while I'm here."

Tim felt the stranger's hands run thru his hair, the sense of safeness and love surrounded him. 'Gibbs? Dad! Is that you?'

"come on buddy, open your eyes. let me know you're okay." Gibbs coaxed, staring at his closed eyes. "come on Tim"

Tim fought to open his eyes, but they just wouldn't 'I'm sorry Gibbs, I can't'. losing the battle with the darkness, McGee fell back into a slumber.

Gibbs sighed, kissing him on the forehead he took a seat. He had noticed the movement behind his eyelids. He knew McGee was fighting to wake up, but he also knew what the doctors had said. McGee was both mentally and physically tired, it will take time and patient. Problem was Gibbs was not a very patient man, especially when it has to do with his family hurting. Time? They had no time, Leon had given him three days to solve this. They were still on day one and they had a lead, but neither ziva or tony had been able to find Michael. The man had just vanished.

"we will find him and he will pay for what he has done to you." Gibbs growled, squeezing his boy's hand. Just then the room's door was slammed open. Jumping up and around Gibbs huffed at the sight of admiral McGee. Behind him were his ex-wife and Sarah his daughter.

"oh god, Timmy!" Sarah rushed to his side, stroking his hair back. "what happened to him?"

Gibbs cleared his throat. "McGee was found in the middle of a road, he was tortured and left to bleed to death. someone found him saving his life, he has multiple cuts and bruises."

"but?" Tim's mother asked, she noticed the hesitation in the older man's eyes.

"Tim has three cuts along his chest and torso." Sarah and her mother gasped, shifting their gaze back to Tim.

"who did this?" Admiral McGee demanded.

Gibbs clenched his jaw, how can he just stand there while his son is laying on what might be his dead bed? "we have a lead; my team is currently looking for a man by the name of Michael rivers."

McGee turned to fully glare at the agent. "Michael? He surly had nothing to do with any of this!"

"you sound so certain." Gibbs said.

"that is because I am. Michael has done nothing, but look after timothy. He would never do anything like this. Timothy had this coming to him." Admiral snorted.

Gibbs stared at him in disbelief. "excuse me? How in the hell did Tim have this coming?!"

Admiral McGee stood his ground. "by trying to go and be a hero. If he had not gone and try to save that girl, he would not be lying in that bed."

Gibbs frowned, taking a step forward pinning him down with a stare. "how did you know what Tim did before being attacked?" the admiral dropped his mask for a second. "where is Michael?"

"I don't know."

Gibbs grabbed him from the lapel of his suite and slammed him against the wall, ignoring the admiral's guard dog. "you choose to protect a man that might be involved in the attempted murder of your SON, instead of protecting him? What kind of a father are you? Tim has done nothing but try and make you proud and you do nothing, but criticize him. Making him feel like nothing! I have been patient with you, hoping you would come around and appreciate the man you have as a son! Now I see that will not happen." Gibbs turned his around, slamming him face first against the wall. "either you tell me where Michael is or I will arrest you for accomplice to attempted murder."

Admiral tried pushing himself away from the wall, but it was all in vain. "I don't know where he is!"

Gibbs pulled his handcuffs out, just as he placed them he noticed the man's guard dog making his way up to him. "take another step and I will arrest you as well." That stopped him in his tracks, smirking he took his phone out. "Dinozzo, I need you send a car and pick up admiral McGee for questioning…I have him now…book him, DiNozzo as an accomplice to attempted murder of an agent…yes…have ziva pick him up." Shutting the phone off his pushed the man into the nearest chair. When suddenly Sarah started squealing.

"he's waking up! He's waking up!"

Gibbs rushed to the bed side slowly, but surly Tim was opening his eyes. "dad?"

Everyone was shocked Tim would wake up asking for his father of all people, but Gibbs knew it was meant for him. Running a hand thru his long hair he smiled down at his boy. "hey Tim, I'm here. How are you feeling?"

Tim smiled, reaching up to cup his face. It was his way of making sure it was not a dream and that he was really there. "it hurts, where am I?"

"you're in the hospital. Tim what hurts?" Gibbs asked his hands going to the hem of his gown.

Tim was quick to stop him. Looking up at him Gibbs saw fear, pure and untouched fear. "don't please…I…you can't…I don't want you to see them."

Gibbs swallowed hard, it pained him to see his youngest this way. The fear in his eyes was even greater than, that night of his nightmare. "Tim, you don't have to hide from me. No matter what they look like, that won't change the way I see you. Beside I have already seen them." McGee wouldn't budge. "timothy look at me." Getting no response, he gently cupped his chin and turned him to face him. "I love you, I don't care what they look like and never will." Tim stared into his light blue eyes, searching for any hint of falseness. He found none just love and rage, lifting his hands up, he gave Gibbs the okay. Before revealing the wounds, he turned to Sarah and her mother, jerking his head to the side they moved. He may be able to handle the sight of them, but he wasn't so sure about the females. Mentally preparing himself he lifted the gown, running his finger on the edge of each cut Gibbs was glad to see them doing well. They were still bright red and fresh, but they were clean and seemed to have begun the healing procedure. Lowering the gown back down he smiled at Tim. "they look good, the healing is staring thanks to the meds doc gave you." Before McGee could respond ziva walked in.

Ziva focused at the sight of her now awake team mate. "Tim!" rushing to his side, she gently hugged him pushing Gibbs away in the process. "thank god your awake! How are you feeling? Does it hurt? Has Gibbs been giving you a hard time?"

Tim chuckled, but soon regretted it by having felt the pain in his chest. "I'm fine just a minor pain. Gibbs has not been giving me a hard time."

"that's a first." Ziva grumbled, squealing at the pinch Gibbs gave her side. "anyways, tony told me to head over here and pick up a prisoner?"

Gibbs grabbed her by the arm and hauled her out the room. "I have admiral McGee under arrest at the moment."

Ziva felled at trying to hold back her grin. "and why?"

"the moment I told him Michael was a suspect in his son's attack, he bashed Tim and proceeded to protect the man in question." Gibbs glanced back into the room. "I just want to know what he knows and where in the hell can we find Michael."

Ziva nodded. "alright I'll take him in and have a go at him. How is Tim really doing?"

"he's okay for now. Docs are saying he's still touch and go, the fact that he woke up sooner than they thought has them worried." Gibbs ran a hand thru his marine cut. "I just don't know; one moment they say he's going to be fine then the next they are shitting their pants."

Ziva pulled him into a tight hug. "don't worry Jethro, he will be fine. Won't be long before you yelling and pulling him out of bed every morning."

Gibbs chuckled giving her a kiss on the temple. "thank you ziva, now you must get going with the admiral. I have to go back inside."

"okay, I love you." Ziva whispered.

"love you too."

Walking back into the room Gibbs spotted Tim asleep. Sarah and his mother sitting in the couch by the wall.

"what is going to happen to my dad?" Sarah asked.

"nothing if he tells us what we want to know, did Tim say anything?"

"nothing, just he just said his chest was hurting."

Gibbs nodded taking a seat on the chair and grabbing McGee's hand. "hang in there Tim."


	7. Chapter 7

**HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER.**

Admiral sat in the interrogation room pissed off, his hands were cuffed to the table. Ziva had tossed him into the room and left, that was two hours ago. "you can't keep me here forever!"

Ziva walked in tossing a file onto the table, making no move to sit down. "so it appears you and Michael have a history together."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Admiral shrugged.

"really." She opened the file. "we found out Michael's father served with you and after his father was killed, you took it upon yourself to help-no to clear his path within the marines." She took a seat before him. "look I couldn't care less of what happened between Michael and you, but I do care as to where he is."

Admiral leaned forward. "like I told your boss I don't know."

Ziva smirked. "fine, an agent will come and pull you out later." Stopping at the door she turned to him. "I suggest you put on a pretty face for the cameras."

"what-what! What cameras?" Admiral yelped.

"well the media is having a field day with the attack of your son, even more so when they find out his own father had a hand in it." ziva smirked.

Admiral McGee was stun shut. "you can't do this! I had nothing to do with his attack!"

"hiding the man that attacked your son makes you an accomplice." Ziva moved towards the table leaning close to him. "for once in your miserable life do the right thing. Because let me tell you that this is not the right thing. McGee is in what might be his death bed and you are in here hiding that bastard." Walking towards the door once more she opened it calling over her shoulder. "when you make up your mind just give me a call." With that she walked out reuniting with tony in the observation room.

"I was hoping for some ninja moves." Tony teased.

Ziva scoffed. "no that would have just made him close off even more."

"you think this kind of approach will work?" tony was sure a more aggressive approach would work better.

"yes, he is all about image and presentation. Tell the media that he was involved in Tim's attack would not make him look good. In other words, the most important thing to him is his reputation." Ziva explained, tony nodded now he got it. it wasn't long before the man in question called for ziva.

Wiping the smirk off her face she walked into the room, crossing her arms across her chest she leaned against the mirror staring at him.

"I will tell you what you want, but you must clear my name from any and all accusations." Admiral McGee demanded.

Ziva rolled her eyed, but nodded. "very well. Now where is Michael?"

The man leaned back in his chair. "there is a cabin up in the northern national parks, he bought it just last year. No one, but me and him know of that cabin. Last time I saw him he told me that is where he will be staying."

"what involvement does he have with all of this?"

He just shrugged. "all I know is that the ones who did do this work for him. I don't know names or faces so don't waste your breath."

Ziva gritted her teeth it took all her will power not to jump over the table and hurt him. Tossing him the pen and paper she growled. "I want the coordination's to the cabin." Once he wrote them she bolted out of the room. She knew it was a bad idea, but Gibbs would kill her if she didn't inform him. So with a deep breath she pulled her phone out and called the man.

Ducky, Sarah and her mother walked in and out of the room in the durations of the hours. Gibbs was the only one that stayed seated in his chair, not once taking his eyes or hand off him. So it was natural for him to jump at the sound of his phone, cursing under his breath he answered. "Gibbs."

"jet, its me."

Clearing his throat, he sat up. "what is it? did he say anything?"

Ziva sighed. "yes we have a lead, we are not 100% sure he will be there."

Gibbs looked around relived to see ducky. "I'm on my way, ducky will stay with Tim."

Knowing it would be a waste of saliva she decided not to argue. "we will wait for you then. Give Tim a hug for me please."

"of course." Gibbs smiled, but wiped it off as a nurse walked by. Giving her a quick bye he turned back to the room, spotting ducky. "ducky I have to leave for a bit. Could you stay here with him?"

"of course Jethro." Ducky nodded.

Gibbs leaned over brushing Tim's hair back. "I'll be back Tim, don't go anywhere." Giving ducky a squeeze on the shoulder he rushed out of the room. The whole drive back to work Gibbs repeated over and over not to shoot on sight. For one it would be against the rule and he was not in the mood of having Leon on his ass. Second he deserved a much slower death for what he did. Arriving Gibbs didn't even have to climb out for tony and ziva were already waiting for him, the moment they climbed in he squealed out following the direction ziva gave him. It wasn't long before they reached the woods, Gibbs climbed out reaching for his gun he froze and cursed in the haste of Tim being in the hospital he left his gun in his desk.

Ziva smirked as she pulled out his gun from behind her back. "looking for this?"

Gibbs gave her a small smile as he reached for it, checking the clip and loading it they began the small walk toward the cabin ziva and tony on his six, it felt wrong not having Tim within their group. Raising his fist, he silently ordered them to stop. Right ahead of them was a simple brown logged cabin, dropping to their knees Gibbs watched for any movement within or near the cabin. Just as they were about to move the door from the cabin. Gibbs froze at the person walking out of the cabin.

'This has got to be some sick joke' Gibbs thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. IT'S PRETTY LAME, BUT LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

The team was just as shock as Gibbs was, shaking the feeling off Gibbs signaled tony towards the person. Tony nodded rushing away. Ziva followed the gunny sergeant as they made their way towards the cabin. Movement could be heard from inside, so they knew someone was in there. Gibbs lifted three fingers then pointed towards the door. Ziva nodded taking a few steps back she positioned herself. As the final finger went down, the ex mossad kicked the door in. Gibbs rushed inside followed by ziva on his six.

"NCIS! ON THE GROUND NOW!" Gibbs yelled.

"DO IT NOW!" ziva yelled.

Michael dropped the gun in his hand, startled by the agents. "what the hell is going on?!"

"Michael Rivers you are under arrest for the attack and attempted murder of timothy McGee." Gibbs began as ziva handcuffed. "you have the right to remain silence, anything you say can and will be used against you. If you do…" ziva took of the rights as she dragged the protesting man away.

Gibbs looked around the cabin, it was a mess as if someone ransacked the place. Papers were everywhere, the chairs were on the ground. Pictures and frames ripped apart. The mattress was completely cut up. Walking over to the desk by the corner, Gibbs spotted a picture. It was one of McGee and the team, Tim had forced him to call the team and invite them over for a grill. It was also the day Gibbs declared his love for ziva. Growled he stuffed the picture into his pocket. 'son of a bitch was stalking us!' storming out of the cabin he bumped into tony.

"well Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked.

Tony was slightly out of breath. "in…t-the car."

Rolling his eyes Gibbs ordered them back to the car. Not only did he have two suspects now, but he also had to see how Tim was doing. Arriving back at the office tony and ziva took the prisoners into separate rooms. Gibbs took a seat on his desk letting out a long breath. Resting he head in his hands he tried calming himself, it was becoming too much for him. All he wanted to do was grab Tim, ziva, Jethro and get the hell out of here. Away, somewhere far away where nothing bad could happen to them. Somewhere he could always keep an eye on them. He had just insisted on going with him to the bar this would have not happened! Tim would have been okay and all would be normal!

Ziva walked down to the bullpen, frowning at the sight before her. She knew what was happening, walking up to him she kneeled in front of him. Pulling his hands away she stared into his blue eyes sighing at the water she knew would never fall.

"you can't blame yourself for this, so don't even go there. Taking whatever negative thought's you have growing in the thick head of yours and shoot them out. Right now you need a clear head if we are going to get anything out of those two." Giving him a slow kiss, she helped him up.

Gibbs took a deep breath, giving her a small smile he walked away. Stopping a few feet away. "call ducky, ask how Tim is please." With that he disappeared.

Gibbs walked into the room which held Michael. Tossing the file on the table he took a seat. "I know McGee was with you the night he was attacked. I know the men who did this work for you. I know you had something to do with this and I also know the admiral will no longer have you back."

Michael scoffed. "I didn't even know Tim was attack which also means I don't know the men who did it. I had nothing to do with it."

"that's not what your marine buddies told me. Story goes you were the one that found McGee's knife in one of the attackers. You didn't want your buddies to get us involved once you realized he was gone. Why?"

Michael shrugged. "I didn't see the point in having the NCIS involved in something not worthwhile."

Gibbs clenched his jaw. "McGee was cut open! With a box knife! He was left on the side of a road like a piece of trash! If it weren't because someone found him he would have bleed out! How is that not worth our time?!"

"look man, I had nothing to do with any of this alright. I was just as worried as the others when we couldn't find him. I spent hours looking for him! Do not blame me just because Tim couldn't defend himself! He was an idiot trying to take on five men on his own!" Michael yelled.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at the man. "how do you know there were five men? I didn't even know that."

"lucky guess."

"who are they?" Gibbs tone was low and cut.

"I don't kn-"

Michael was cut off when Gibbs tossed the table to the side and slammed him against the wall. One hand had a grip on his midnight hair, while his other arm was pressed up against his throat making it had for him to breath. "I am getting sick of your games! My son is on the verge of death, because your boys cut him open. You are going to tell me who they are and where I can find them or I will make sure you have one hell of a good time in prison." The last part was nothing, but a whisper.

"alright, alright! Just let go." Once released Michael gasped for air going into a fit of coughs. "I do know them, it's true they work for me. I had given them precise orders that Tim was off limits, no harm was to come to him. I didn't know they had harmed Tim until the next day. They came to my house covered in blood and shaking, once they told what they had done I kicked them out telling them I wanted nothing to do with. That was the last time I saw any of them, I don't know where they are or where they could have gone."

Gibbs studied him, he was hiding something. "who are they?"

"the ones involved in the attack were joseph Edgar's, peter and Mathew Gram. The man I know did that to Tim was Thomas Hara." Michael admitted.

"and you just let them go? Knowing what they did to McGee!" Gibbs felt his blood boil. "are you stupid or you just don't give a crap?"

Michael shrugged. "look he got himself into this mess, we are not in Afghanistan for me to watch his back. He's a grown man, he knew what he was getting into when he tried to say that girl."

Gibbs clenched his jaw. "he knew what he was getting into? I doubt Tim knew he was going to get gutted when he tried to save that girl from getting rape!"

"look man I don't give a shit anymore okay? The whole reason I even looked out for him in the field is because his father ordered me to look out for him. I mean we can't have the admiral's son get killed now can we? To tell you the truth McGee can di-" Michael was cut off by Gibbs right hook connecting to his jaw. Gibbs grabbed him by the front of the shirt slamming him against the wall, hand on his throat. Gibbs wanted nothing, but to erase the smirked off his stupid face. it was taking all of his will not to hurt the man, but just as that will was about to break tony and ziva rushed into the room.

Ziva laid a hand on his arm, running another up and down his back. "Jethro? Let him go. He isn't worth it." Gibbs just stared at the man willing his to burst into flames. Michael was fighting to get air into his lungs, squirming to get away. "Gibbs you know Tim would not want this. He will get what is coming, but you need to let him go." Tony pried his hands off. Ziva pulled Gibbs out of the room as tony attended to the gasping man. A little bit longer and he would have suffocated.

Gibbs leaned against the wall, head leaning against the wall. "is she ready?"

Ziva gave him a warning look. "you can't lay your hands on this one Jethro." Gibbs glared at her. "just telling."

Gibbs snorted. "it's 'just saying' Ziver." Pulling her into a hug he sighed. "I just want this over with."

"I know jet, but we are getting there. Tim is getting better, we have the names of those that did this, all we have to find out is what was she doing with Michael." Giving him a kiss on the cheek she pushed him towards the room. "be nice."

Rolling his eyes, he took a deep breath as he walked in. keeping his face blank Gibbs looked to the person sitting at the table. "Delilah."


	9. Chapter 9

**KINDA WEIRD AND LAME, SO JUST BARE WITH ME. IT WILL GET BETTER SOON. I JUST HAD TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT.**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

"Agent Gibbs. Can you please tell me why I am in here? Or why your agent chased and tackled me?" Delilah snapped.

"Sure, once you tell me what you were doing at the cabin with my suspect." Gibbs asked.

"Michael?" Delilah asked.

Gibbs took a deep breath. "yes Michael, I want to know what you were doing with him in the cabin?"

Delilah shook her head. "He called me saying he needed help with something, but when I got there he was pacing like some caged lion. When I asked him what was wrong he said it all went wrong. He kept repeating that over and over."

"What went wrong?" Gibbs demanded.

"I don't know he wouldn't tell me. The only other thing he said was that 'what is done is done'." Delilah glanced up at him. "Did something happen to Tim?"

"That doesn't matter at the moment. How long have you know Michael?" Gibbs took a seat across from her, but kept her distance.

"I've known him less than Tim has, maybe a year or two."

Gibbs leaned forward, it really sucks she was a woman. "And how long have you two been in a relationship?"

Delilah scoffed. "We haven't. Michael is a frien-"

"Stop! Just stop." Gibbs slammed his hand on the table making her jump. "No way will a man like him, call you for help of all the people he can. You two are more than friends and frankly I don't give a shit how it happened. What I want to know is what enrollment did he have in McGee's attack."

Delilah shook her head. "I don't know agent Gibbs! Will you please tell me what is wrong with Tim?"

"Do you really care?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes I do. I love him."

Gibbs smirked. "Now that is a lie. You know it and I know it." Standing up, Gibbs grabbed the file and headed for the door.

"Michael is a good man; he did nothing wrong!"

That caused him to freeze half way out the door. "Good man?" Gibbs stood before her once more. "Timmy was attacked, he was half gutted and dump on the side of a road to die! Your boyfriend Michael knew of his disappearance, knew who the attackers were and knew what had happened. That is not a good person."

Delilah jumped to her feet. "Tim is in the hospital?!"

"Sit down." Gibbs ordered.

"I have to go and see him…I have to make sure he is okay!" Delilah ran for the door, only to be blocked by Ziva.

"You are not going anywhere." Gibbs stern voice growled. Ziva pulled her back to the seat and shoved her down. "At the moment you are under arrest for accomplice to the attempted murder of agent Timothy McGee."

"What?! You can't do that!" Delilah yelled, trying to get up, but Ziva wouldn't let go. "You can't! I had nothing to do with that! It was all Michael!" The moment the words were out she slapped her hand over her mouth.

Gibbs looked to Ziva and back. "What do you mean?" The young woman shook her head. "Delilah either you tell me what you know or you will be sending a long time behind bars."

"mi-Michael set everything up." Looking up she locked eyes with the older man. "He planned to kill Tim."

Gibbs took a seat, while ziva stood behind her. "Yell me."

Delilah took a deep breath. "Michael was always treated better than McGee when it came to the admiral. You know. The admiral would treat him with respect and kindness. Everything he denied Tim, Michael got it, but Tim will always be his son." Ziva couldn't believe where her words were heading. "Michael got this idea stuck in his head, that if Tim was gone he would take his place. He will be a replacement for the family."

Gibbs ran a hand thru his hair. "What happened next?"

"He planned it all, Michael asked for a get together at their usual bar. Everything was a setup, the girl, the rape, everything." Delilah was a river of tears by now.

"Wait, wait. The girl? As in the rape victim?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, she is the sister of the youngest. The one Tim killed."

"Keep talking." Ziva ordered, Gibbs might not be able to lay a hand on her, but nothing was said about herself.

"The plan was to take him out quickly and leave. The kidnap and cutting was not planned at all. We tried to stop them, but they were enraged for their fallen man. I swear I tried to-"

"What do you mean tried? You were there?" Gibbs growled. "You were there and you allowed them to gut Tim up! To dump him in the middle of a road to die!"

Ziva watched him, she knew that if this was a man all hell would have broken loose. "Gibbs let go outside."

Gibbs shook his head. "No I want to hear what she has to say." Ziva sighed, this was going to get ugly.

"I was there and I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen. I left not wanting to hear Tim's screams. They were horrible, it pained me to hear them. I only left the room after everything went quiet, they had left." Delilah didn't dare to look up.

Gibbs couldn't take it anymore, jumping up he rushed out of the room. Without stopping until he was outside, the fresh air hitting him full force. Getting a lung fill, Gibbs leaned against the wall. This whole case was fucked up! The man that Tim thought as a brother planned his murder so said man can have the admirals love, all for himself. The woman Tim loved was cheating on him and present in his attack. His father was doing everything in his power to protect the man that planned all of this. Let's not forget they still had to grab the actual doers, and the fake victim. Gibbs was pulled out of his thoughts at the sight of Ziva next to him.

"You okay?"

Gibbs scoffed. "I don't know. I don't know what to feel. A part of me wants to throw everything out the window and barge back in there, but the other knows it's wrong."

Ziva grabbed his hand in a supportive gesture. "I know how you feel."

"I don't know what to do. Everyone is somehow involved, but not all will pay. Delilah will walk since she didn't participate in the attack. Michael will probably walk as well if admiral McGee pulls his strings." Gibbs growled.

Ziva sighed. "Alright, you need a breather. Let's go to the hospital and visit McGee, you need it and I know Tim misses you by now." Not waiting for his response, Ziva was already pulling him towards the car.

Neither spotting the trio standing in the shadows.


	10. Chapter 10

**AS MANY KNOW I WAS IN THE HOSPITAL FOR A WHILE.**

 **I HAVE UPLOADED A FEW OF MY OTHER STORIES AND I DO APOLIGIZZE FOR LEAVING THIS ONE HANGING.**

 **I WILL UPDATE IT SOONER.**

 **ANYWAYS THIS CHAPTER IS JUST A FILL IN. THE REAL STIFF BEGINS IN THE NEST ONE. I AM ALMOST DONE WRITING IT, SO YOU WON'T NEED TO WAIT LONG.**

 **ANYWAYS...ON WITH THE STORY.**

Arriving at the hospital, Gibbs began freaking out at the sight of everyone in the waiting room.

"Why are you all out here? Who is with Tim?" Gibbs began asking.

Ducky placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jethro calm down. Timothy pulled his stiches, causing his wounds to re-open. The surgeon took him back into the OR."

Ziva frowned. "How did he pull them? When we left he was okay and asleep."

Sarah glanced at them. "He was; it was about an hour after you two left. He began mumbling and thrashing on the bed. He was having a nightmare."

Gibbs cursed, he knew this would happened. It was rare for Tim to sleep without his terrors invading his mind. When he did It was usually because either he or Ziva were in the house. "How long has he been in there?"

"About two hours, nurse told us they had to start from the beginning." Ducky answered.

Taking a seat on one of the chairs he waited. Not once taking his eyes off the door to the OR. Ziva took a seat beside him, looking from the door to the clock over and over again. She hated this kind of wait, no matter how much you try and stay positive the bad thoughts would always pop in.

One of the nurses walked out within a few moments. "Family of McGee?"

Gibbs was on his feet and in front of her within second. "I'm his father, how is he?"

"Timothy is fine sir. Doctors re-stitched him up and cleaned him up. He should be in his room soon." Giving them a smile she walked away.

Gibbs let out a long drawn sigh. "Thank you."

It was about an hour before they were escorted back into Tim's room. Gibbs was at his side, checking his wounds. They were bright red and the flesh looked burned. It was irate and he was sure that will case him great pain.

Ziva and the others stood outside, Gibbs was a private person. She knew he wouldn't care, but it would be uncomfortable for both of them. Once she got a nod from Gibbs, they walked in. Sarah and her mother rushed to his side, talking softly to him.

"He's going to be out of it for a while." Gibbs said.

Ziva sighed. "You think he'll dream again?"

"Most likely. Which is why I need to stay here."

"I know. I was just going to propose that." Ziva reassured.

Sarah looked over at him. "What difference does it make if you stay or don't? The nightmares will come anyways. What we need to worry about is make sure he doesn't hurt himself again."

"It makes a huge different Sarah." Ziva snapped.

Gibbs sensed a fight argument coming on, grabbing his woman by the arm he pulled her back a little. "Ziva, why don't you accompany Ducky back to the office. Also find out what else Tony has found out. I'll stay here for a while." Giving him a small kiss, she followed Ducky out.

Ignoring the two woman left in the room, Gibbs took a seat on the chair. He stayed like that for the past two hours, only moving to answer the phone or change positions. Sarah and her mother were also in the room; they took up the couch. Not once have they asked for the Admiral or an update on the case. It was around 5pm when Gibbs saw McGee flinch in his sleep. He was quick to take the younger man's hand in his. It then escalated to thrashing and whimpers, now here Gibbs would normally pull him in for a hug, but he couldn't. So he did the next best thing.

Wrapping a hand under his neck, he pulled Tim closer. His face in the crock of Gibbs neck. Gibbs hand running thru his hair smoothly. "shh…I'm here Tim…your safe." Tim stopped thrashing within seconds. "Your safe…No one will ever hurt you again…I'm here son." He kept repeating the words over and over, Tim settled down as if nothing had happened, in fact his hand was wrapped around Gibbs arm.

Sarah had woken up at the whimpering sounds, she was astonished at the way Gibbs handled it. She felt bad for Tim at that moment, not once did she ever see her father treat him like that. She witnesses the way Tim was punished when he failed and put down when he did something right. Nothing was ever good enough for her father, not him graduating collage early, graduating MIT, nor getting a spot in agent Gibbs team.

"Can't sleep?" Gibbs asked.

Sarah jumped at the sudden voice. "Tim woke me up." Gibbs nodded, turning his attention back to Tim. "Agent Gibbs?"

"Hmm?"

"When did Tim start calling you dad?"

Gibbs smiled. "It was a weekend with team at my house. Tim and Ziva were currently arguing about something. They were going at for about an hour…"

FLASHBACK:

Gibbs flipped the meat on the grill, rolling his eyes at the bickering two. Tony sat back looking between the two, apparently he was the one to start the whole damn thing.

"You cannot kill someone with a piece of paper!" Tim yelled.

Ziva groaned. "You can and I can prove it!"

"Prove it!" Tim challenged.

"Alright I will! Tony grab me a paper!" Ziva ordered.

Tony all too happy to comply, jumped up. Gibbs grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "No one is going to kill anyone with a paper. Tim, Ziva knock it off already."

"But dad she started it!" Tim yelled, only then realizing what he said. At three set of eyes started at him.

Tony laughed. "Way to make things awkward McGee!"

Tim blushed. "Excuse me, I-I have to-" Rushing past them he ran into the house.

Ziva ran after him, but was stopped by Gibbs. "I'll go." Slapping tony on the back of the head he walked in. He found Tim sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. "McGee?"

"I'm sorry boss, it-it just slipped out." Tim mumbled.

"Tim?"

"I mean I know you're not my dad and much less want me to call you dad. I was too into what Ziva and I were talking-"

"Tim."

"That I didn't know what came out of my mouth. It won't happen again boss I promise." Taking a deep breath, Tim stood up and smiled. "It was just a slip up, that's all." Patting his boss on the shoulder he walked past him. For most of the day, Tim kept his mouth shut, just talking when talked too.

Gibbs hated seeing him so shut off, for the past 6 months they had been around each other for some time. McGee had confessed about his time with the army and the haunting dreams. After that Gibbs had been helping him out, causing both to become closer…attached even. He became seeing Tim as more than just an adoptive son, he became his and only his. The love he felt was of a father to his son, one unbreakable by man. Hearing him call him dad filled him with pride and love.

After everyone left Gibbs tried talking to Tim, but the younger man curled into himself.

"Damit McGee I'm talking to you!" Gibbs snapped.

Tim frowned. "Boss?"

"Can I talk or are you going to keep ignoring me?" Tim shrugged. "I don't mind you calling me 'dad' McGee. It's fine, after all this time we have lived it means a lot Tim." Taking a seat he sighed. "You know the kind of man I am Tim, I don't let anyone in and much less show my emotions." Tim nodded. "You…you are my son tim. Yes, I know Tony and Abby are too, but with you I feel like you are truly mine. What I am trying to say son is I love you and nothing will make me happier than you calling me dad."

Tim was shocked. "Son?"

"What?"

"You called me son?" Tim whispered.

Gibbs smiled, standing up he pulled the younger boy into a hug. "I have always called you son, but never had the guts to say it out loud. Tim I might not be your father by blood, but I can still look out for you."

Tighten the hug, Tim tried holding back the tears. "Thank you, you would be the first to ever do that. You are the only one that I can call dad and mean it at the fullest."

END OF FLASHBACK:

"Tim has been calling me that ever since. Beside at work of course." Gibbs finished.

"I heard him calling someone dad a couple of times, but the way he would say it and smile. I knew it was not our dad." Sarah whispered. "He never smiled when talking with or about our dad, not after he turned 12."

"The day his father beat him?" Gibbs growled.

Sarah nodded. "Yes, I mean he had hit Tim before, but that night. If I weren't because of our neighbor Tim would most likely be dead."

"Tim never told me why he got attacked." Glancing at the boy, he sighed. "Do you know why?"

"No…"

"But I do." All eyes turned towards McGee's mother. "And I will never forget myself for letting it happen."


	11. Chapter 11

**EXTRA LONG CHAPTER FOR THE LONG WAIT.**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **Flashback:**

Tim was playing in the front yard, with the family pet. A small Labrador. Although the dog belonged to Sarah, he took care of it as if it was his own. As he threw the ball, his father looked up glaring at the boy.

"Stop tossing the ball this way Timothy. You will break something." His voice held anger and annoyance. The man was waxing his 'precious' Camaro, for the third time.

Tim swallowed hard. "Yes sir." It was around five pm and Tim was just about to head back in. Of course the pup wanted one more run. So Tim thought nothing in throwing the ball once more. Of course with his luck the ball went straight for the car, shattering the drivers window. He went completely pale, his heart stopped beating.

His father ran out from the garage, gawking at the car. Reaching through the window he pulled out the ball, his steel cold eyes landing on the Tim. "I warned you not to toss the ball here! Did I not warn you!"

Tim shrieked back bidding weakly. "Yes sir."

"Then why did you!" Throwing the ball. Tim was hit on the chest, causing him to whiz. "You worthless brat! I do everything for you! Give you everything! And you can't simply follow directions!" Slapping the boy across the face, he snorted at how easy he fell. "You are a terrible excuse of a child. Your sister is ten times more of a man than you!"

Tim stayed quiet, taking the beating as they came. Glancing towards the house he spotted his mother, holding his sister and crying. Yet she never tried to stop him. It hurt more than the other times. The taste of blood pooled into his mouth. His nose was clogged with blood as well, making it hard to breath. Curling up in a ball, he shielded him self. His arms draped over his head as the blows came. They were raw and hard, he usually would be drunk making his beating sloppy and bearable. Now they were a direct hit, causing more damage than usual. Tim was losing conscious by the second, his only thought wishing it was over. His mother had disappeared into the house taking Sarah with her. Tim was grateful for one thing. As long as his father was beating on him, Sarah was unharmed. Just as he was about to give in, the beatings stopped. Daring a peek he was shocked to see two young men holding his father down.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" The blond haired growled. "He is just a kid you asshole!"

Admiral thrashed against them. "He is my son and I have the right to discipline him! Let me go!" Tim didn't dare move. Too afraid in making him angrier.

The dark haired kneed him in the stomach. "Discipline? You were beating him!" Hitting him again. "My father was like you and you know what? He got what he deserved."

Tim's mother was inside calling the cops. Telling them two men had assaulted her husband and son. She simply waited a few minutes before they arrived. Of course Tim didn't dare to answer anything when asked, especially not with the painful grip his father had on his shoulder. As the men were taken, Admiral McGee threw the boy into the house.

Tim of course knew this wasn't over. But there was nothing he could do.

 **End of flashback:**

"He continued until Tim had given up and laid uncaution on the attic floor." She whispered. "I was allowed to give him food and medicine the next day."

Gibbs stared at her with disgust and anger. "You had called the cops. You had them there. Why didn't you say anything? Those boys were charged for something they didn't do. Not only that, but because of that Tim still got a beating. You know how many car Windows I broke? Not once did my father try and kill me! I was grounded yes and yelled at, but never beaten." The woman kept her head low. "Is Tim his son?"

She gasped, offended. "How can you ask that?! Of course he is his son!"

"It surprising that he not once touched either of you and yet Tim was hit daily. Not even when he left for colleague did he touch either of you. Why is that?"

"I don't know." She replied.

Gibbs sighed. "Your son has been through a lot in his life. Of he is not the admiral's son the least you can do is tell him. I have a feeling he will be much happier than upset." Giving her a look, he walked out. His body was begging for coffee.

Ziva sighed for the fifth time. Tony and her have been trying to located the attackers for the past four hours. Not a single hair was left behind. They couldn't even find the so call rape victim. She was the key to finishing all of this. They find her and they find the others. They are Probably held up somewhere together waiting for Michael to show up. She wanted to ruff him up and make him tell them all he knew. But that was against the rules. A sudden smirk appeared on her lips.

 **Quantico Virginia.**

JJ at her desk waiting for her husband to finish up talking with Hotchner. When suddenly his phone rang. Without hesitation she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Donovan there?" Ziva was surprised by the female's voice. Frank never allowed anyone to answer his phone.

JJ frowned. "He's busy at the moment. Would you like to wait or call later?"

"No I rather wait."

"Okay." JJ knew this had to be work. It was the only reason anyone would call this number. Now she knew the kind of work he did, but she never approved it. What would her team say if they find out he was an CIA assassin.

"So you are?" Ziva asked trying to remove the awkward silence.

Not sure why, but knowing this woman meant no harm she answered. "Frank's wife. You?"

"A work friend." She replied.

"Neshema who is that?" Frank asked having left the office and walked up behind her.

JJ jumped from surprised. "Damn it Frank! You know I hate when you do that!"

With a chuckle he leaned in for a kiss. "Sorry love. Now who is on the phone?"

"A friend called Ziva." She smiled handing him the phone.

Frank frowned. "Ziva?"

"Hey Frankie."

"What's the problem?"

Ziva laughed. "Must there always be a problem for me to call?"

"Yes. Now spill it." With a sigh she explained everything from the begging to now. "Okay. Still don't know as to why you called me. You have the main instigator. Find out what else he knows."

"We are not back at home Frank. I can't use the same techniques here as we did back there. We can only use words and threats." It was so frustrating. Back home they would torture and beat the truth out of them. Lay one finger on them here and all goes to hell.

"So what makes you think I can? I go by the same rules you do Ziva." Frank didn't want to get involved in something he had no clue of. For all he knew said agent had it coming.

"Frank Tim is a friend and team mate. They did this out of jealousy and hatred. He didn't deserve this. I just want to find out who did it." She was begging and that was never good. "Frank I'll pay you double of what the normal rate."

Frank scoffed. "Its not about money Ziva. I could do for free if I wanted to. Its that I have no idea what I am getting into. The victim was a cop. Every step being made is carefully looked at. Not to mention my career and my wife's. How do I know the agent didn't deserve what he got?"

That hit a nerve. "He did nothing in the extreme of getting gutted Donovan. Tim is harmless unless provoked. I just want to know the truth. But I can get someone else."

Frank knew she knew he wasn't going to let that happened. The very few she can get, don't know when to stop and end up killing the suspect. Frank had the knowledge and training. He knew how much a man or woman can handle by simply looking at them. "Fine! I'll be there as soon as possible. Latest tomorrow night." Without letting her thank him or say goodbye he hung up.

JJ glanced up at him, from her desk. "Can we still get dinner?"

Frank smiled softly. "Of course. I'm not leaving until tomorrow morning."

 **Back with Ziva:**

Ziva smirked at the phone. Frank was the only one at the moment that would be able to make Michael talk. She was actually beginning to feel bad for him. In her younger age, she had tagged along on Frank's missions. And they were not pretty. The longest anyone and ever lasted with Donovan was five minutes. The least? He didn't even touch the man.

"What's with the smirk?" Tony asked. Having come back from buying lunch.

Ziva smiled up at him. "I may just found a way to break Michael."

"Oh? Do tell." Tony grinned. Michael was the only that could sort all of this out. he was the one that held, the answer as to where the other's were.

Ziva shook her head. "No can do. I rather show you than tell you, it will ruin the surprise other wise." Grabbing her bag and lunch, she headed towards the elevator. "I'm going to go see Gibbs and make him eat something. Could you check on Jethro? He hasn't been out at all today."

"Sure. But ziva how are you going to make him talk?" Tony pried.

Ziva raised an eyebrow. "I never said I was the one to break him tony. I simply said I might have found the way. Now go. Jethro is probably driving the neighbors crazy." Without letting him ask more she left.

After making sure Gibbs had eaten his dinner and Tim was sleeping well, she decided to head home and take a shower. Tomorrow things would take a turn for the better. Well she hoped. Gibbs and the others already knew she was up to something, she had no choice but to take them with her. They will most likely be against it, but it was the only way at the moment. Gibbs was to distracted at the moment to interrogate Michael.

Frank arrived at the building later the next morning. He stood out from the crowd within the office. Dressed in all black and clearly not an agent with them. Looking around he spotted a young man and Ziva. Walking up to her he smirked, she had yet to know he was there.

"Neshema." Frank laughed at the foot high jump she gave. "Rather disappointment Ziva. Before you knew I was in the room before walking in. You are losing your touch."

Ziva glared at the taller man. "None of us are at our best Frank. Between no sleep and eating it has taken a toll."

Frank frowned. "You have forgotten all I have taught you."

"No, but I am a bit too tired Frank." Giving him a kiss on the cheek, she smiled softly. "This is Tony Dinozzo."

Frank nodded and shook his hand. "Pleasure. Now what is it you need?"

"We need you to make him talk." Ziva explained.

Frank sighed running a hand through his hair. "You know what it is I do. Do they?" He gestured to Gibbs, Tony, Abby and Ducky. "If I do this I want no objectives. You called me in and you know how I work."

Ziva nodded. "I will stop them if they try anything. Where will you be taking him?"

Frank shrugged. "There is an abandoned ware house in the outside of the city. I have everything I need there only said man missing." Pinning a glare toward Ziva he spoke. "I am putting a lot in line for you Ziva. Before I only cared and looked out for me. I have a family, but you are also my family. That is the only reason I am getting involved. My bosses can not know of this."

Ziva placed a hand on his arm. "I promise Frank. This will not leave this group."

With a heavy sigh he nodded. "Where is he?"

Ziva gestured toward Tony. "Its best if you wait downstairs. Wouldn't be convenient if he is seen anywhere near you."

Frank glanced at his watch. "Make it fast. I only have six hours." Leaving her with that he walked away.

Gibbs took the chance to walk towards her. "What is going on?"

"You remembered that time you asked what it was that I did for Mossad?" Gibbs nodded. "Well you are about to find out first hand. Frank Donovan was the who trained me." Before Gibbs could leave she stopped him. "Promise me that whatever you see today, you will not intervene. I do not want you to get hurt."

Gibbs frowned. "What is going to happen?"

"Jethro please trust me." She knew this was going to be tuff on him. "What you will see is not the prettiest nor the nicest, but Donovan knows what he is doing. Please promise."

Gibbs didn't know what to say. But one look into her eyes and he was promising. To what he had no clue, but he hoped it would help find the bastards that did this. "I am not going to like it am I?"

Ziva blushed. "No, no you will not. You can stay with Tim, while we go with Frank."

"No I want to head when he talks." Gibbs growled. Like hell he was going to miss the bastard squeal.

"Alright, we need to transport Michael." Ziva smiled.

Tony had gone for the prisoner and placed him In the back of a truck. All was peculiar. Ziva had placed a black sack over Michaels head. She drove around the same block three times and stopped in an alley for an hour. When asked she simply called it precautions.

It about three hours to arrive at a creepy looking building. Ziva stopped either of them from getting out of the truck.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

She pointed to the two building aside. "Sniper on each rooftop. You get out and they will shoot."

Gibbs glanced up and frowned. She wasn't lying. Two men, dressed in black and faces covered in a mask were sitting on the rooftops. One in each. Their rifles aimed at the truck, most likely at them. "Oh." Sitting for a few seconds the door to the building opened.

A man dressed from toe to head in black. An automatic rifle hanged loosely in his arms. Trusting his friends on the roof to cover him. Walking up to the truck he knocked on the window. Ziva lowered it. "ID." He ordered.

Ziva handed him their ID's. "He knows I was coming."

The man simply ignored her. A group of ten or more men jogged out of the building, dressed just as the man. "Secure the truck. There is a prisoner in the back. Get K-9 out here as well." He turned back to Ziva. "I know he is expecting you, but we must secure the vehicle before allowing you in."

"I understand." Ziva nodded.

After they were secured, ziva drove the truck in a garage. Tony jumped When the back doors were ripped open. Two men reached in and grabbed Michael, dragging him out. Michael in returned talked and trashed earning him a kick in the stomach. Tony was about to protest, but was stopped by Ziva. As they climbed out they finally for to look around, it wasn't much. In fact, it was just a garage.

"This way please." One of the two spoke.

Following him through a door, they headed down some stairs. By the time, they reached the bottom it had been a minute or two. Going through another door they came into what looked like an indoor stadium. The room was enormous. Right in the middle was a chair and beside it was a man.

"Wait up here." One said, as they dragged a pissed of Michael with them.

Frank rolled his eyes at the trashing man. They always come fighting, but never last. "Sit him down and remove the cowl and handcuffs." Doing as told. Michael stood up to run. Frank tripped him within the first step. "You two go wait outside. You know the drill."

"Yes sir."

Looking up at Ziva and the group he sighed. "There is a waiting room behind you. If you are hungry there is food as well." Turning back to Michael he saw he was sitting already. Studying him for a bit he rolled his eyes. "You know Neshema for a favor like this, you could have at least brought me one that will last." Grabbing a handful of Michaels hair, he smirked. "I give him no more than three minutes."

Ziva shook her head softly. "I'll keep that in mind next time."

"Right well…Michael, is it?" Man, in question simply stared. Frank threw a punch at him. "We already started bad. I ask you answer. Understood?" Michael nodded, yelping at the punch. "With words Michael."

"Understood."

"Good." With a satisfied smile, he walked to a table. Pulling out a file he kneeled before Michael. "Do you know why you are here?"

"No."

Riffing up his hair Frank laughed. "That's alright. I'll talk you. You know the whereabouts of those who attack a Timothy McGee. I am here to make you talk."

It was Michael who laughed. "They couldn't what makes you think you can?"

"I don't go by their rules. I have my own. And a very different approach when it comes to interrogation." Frank smiled. "Now you want it the easy way or hard way?" Michael glared at him. "Hard."

Gibbs stared at the two from the balcony on top. This was wrong, but he needed answers. Even if he wanted to stop it, he doubted he would reach them before getting shot. Looking up at the man standing at the top of the stairs he growled. Not even worth it. He flinched at the wires he saw out. Yes, very bad idea.

Frank had one of his agents help him hold Michael down. As they tied him to the chair. "Now I would have loved to start off with something else, but I was warned not to leave a Mark on you. So how about something painful and classic?" Pulling back the covers one cart, Michael yelped.

A car battery laid on top of it. Wet wires connecting to it. Not to mention the run of water underneath it. The tub was quickly placed under his feet, then tied to the chair. As much as he fought he couldn't remove them.

Frank connected the positive to the wire on his right wrist. "Like I said, can't leave a mark." Making sure it was secure he grabbed the file again. "Now let's start of with something easy. Why did you attack agent McGee?"

"I didn't attack him!" Michael growled. Yelling at the electricity running through his body.

Frank stopped. "Don't lie! Again, same question!"

"I didn't-" He wasn't able to finish before Frank turned the battery up again.

Ziva has forgotten what this was like. At least he wasn't cutting anything off. She still couldn't figure out how he got a wife. Don't get her wrong he was amazing in bed, but he was an assassin.

"One more time. Same question." Frank said.

Michael panted and heaved. "I wanted him out of the way. Have what he had."

"Good. See that wasn't so hard." Frank chuckled at the glare. "Where are your partners? The attackers?"

"I-I don't know. After they told me what they did I kicked them out." Michael whispered.

Frank had to use something else. This was going to hurt if he didn't talk. That and he might break the no marks rule. "Bring the table out! And the dogs!"

Tony glanced around trying to see who he was talking about. He had forced the events and sounds out of his head and focused on Tim instead. This was all for him. Looking back down he nearly screamed at the two huge dogs walked out. Clearly, they had some wolf in them. Each were tied, but the harness didn't look strong enough.

"Meet Lucifer and angel. Haven't eaten since our last mission together and are willing to kill anything at the moment." Frank grabbed a steak from the cart passing it by their noses. The animals growled trying their best to grab it. Frank walked towards Michael. "I don't know how long those chain's will hold." Stuffing the steak into his jacket he grabbed a bucket, with what appeared to be towels in them. gesturing to his men, they cut Michael lose and hauled him onto the table. Wasting no time, they tied him down once more.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" His voice was panic and fear rolled in one. "You can do this!"

"Then answer my question!" Frank yelled. Wetting a towel and placing it over his mouth. "Where are they?!"

"I-" He shook his head.

Frank growled inwardly. "Hold the towel down!" he ordered. Grabbing the hoes from the ground, he poured it over the man. He stopped after a few seconds. His helper removing the towel. "Where are they!"

Michael shook. "I cant betray them!"

Frank shook his head. "Then suffer the consequences." Handing the hoes to his helper, he walked back to the table. Reaching for the cables, his helper began the water torture as he turned the battery on. After what Ziva counted five seconds they stopped. She had to hold Gibb's hand after he tried to bolt down. "More?"

"Alright! Just please stop! I will tell you, just-just stop" Michael gasped, trying so very hard to get his air back.

Frank lowered the cables and had the water shut off. "Where are they?"

"My cabin in the woods. They are waiting for me there." He admitted.

Frank glanced at the file. "The girl with them as well?" Michael nodded. "Very well." Giving him one last punch in the abdomen, he pulled the steak out tossing it to the dogs. "You have what you needed. Now take him!" Frank yelled to Ziva. The animals were each pulled back. Frank gathered all equipment and Michael. Once he had handed him over, Ziva hugged him.

"Thank you, Frank." She smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

Frank chuckled. "It was nothing Neshema. Like I said before you are my family and I'll do anything for family. Now if you'll excuse me I promised to be there for my sons soccer game." Making a gesture with his hands, the rest of the men began leaving. "Remember my name must never come up in any of this." Ziva nodded, giving him her word as he left. Frank removed his mask in the car and left. His work was done and had nothing left to do.

"I was expecting more blood and terror." Tony mumbled as they drove back.

Ziva laughed. "This is nice frank. Frank only did a mild interrogation because I asked him too. If I hadn't we would have a bloody, near death and most likely missing a finger or two prisoner."

Tony paled. "Seriously?" Ziva nodded. Glancing at the still shaking man he felt pity. "Your man is sick."

Ziva snorted. "Its his job. Besides he rarely has to do this." Glancing a Gibbs, she placed her hand on him. "We have them now. Everything will get better."

Gibbs smiled softly. "I know. Let's drop this off and get those bastards." He was ready to end this. End this and focus solely on making everyone pay and McGee's recovery. He just hoped nothing new popped up. God, he prayed this was finally over.


	12. Chapter 12

By the time, they arrived at the cabin, Michael was being booked and half. Each getting ready, they followed Gibbs to the cabin. It was all quiet…too quiet. Gibbs held three fingers up, by the time he got to one Tony kicked the door down. What was found surprised them.

One man and one girl laid on the floor handcuffed to the radiator. Frank's dogs were sitting in the corner watching them. The smallest one had a letter attached to his collar.

Ziva slowly grabbed it, jerking at the growl it gave. Opening it up She read it out loud. "I thought it would be best if I did this. Too many emotions running. Dogs only speak German Ziva. Hang on to them someone will pick them up. See you around. Frank."

Tony whistled. "He did a number on him. He's got cuts on his body and most likely some broken bones."

Ziva glared at the suspect. "The paper has blood as well. I'm guessing the fought."

Gibbs simply grunted. "Get them loaded. Ziva what are you going to do with them?" He pointed towards the dogs.

Giving him a sweet smile she called for them. "They are Frank's and he did ask to watch over them."

"No." Gibbs snapped. "We already have Jethro at the house."

"Gibbs I can't just leave them out here. Look he risks a lot to do this for me, the least I can do is watch over them for a few days." Ziva hugged them close, giving him her best pout.

With a heavy sigh, he nodded. "Fine but they sleep outside."

Ziva laughed. "I think they are used to it."

Gibbs had hold off the interrogation, to visit Tim. When He got there the man was sitting up, and eating what looked like broth. His mother and sister had gone to get something to eat. "Hey, Tim." Tim simply smiled. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, but then again with all the pain meds who wouldn't."

Something was off. He seemed angry. "Tim, you okay? You seem…angry."

"No, I'm fine. How's the case going?" He was avoiding the subject. "Ducky said you had help on the downside."

Gibbs nodded. "Ziva called in an old co-worker of hers. Made Michael talk within three minutes."

"Co-worker? As in Mossad?" Tim smiled. He always wanted to meet one of Ziva's friends. "Awesome."

Gibbs smiled. "You might get to meet him. Has to pick up his dogs."

Tim grinned. It was no news that he had always been interested in Ziva's Mossad life. Always asking questions, asking Ziva to show him her moves and so on. Ziva, on the other hand, kept it quiet. It was her past and only for special occasions did she bring it back up. "How is Jethro?"

"He's fine a bit depressed. But okay."

Tim smiled. "And you?"

Gibbs jerked his head up. "Worried, but relieved to see you awake and alert."

"thank you, dad. I'm not sure I could do this alone." His voice was raw and low. "I was scared, still am."

Gibbs smiled. "you're not alone you have me, Ziva and the others. When one is not there, the other will be. You won't go through this alone Tim. Never. We will get to the bottom of this and make them pay."

"I know, I know." He was paused by a yawn.

Gibbs pulled the blanket higher onto him. "Get some sleep."

"No." He whispered. "I don't want to."

"Timothy you're still weak and tired." Gibbs chaste, removing the food table.

Tim grabbed his arm. "I don't want to dream."

"What?"

"I don't want to relive it again." He sounded so broken, to the agent's ears.

Gibbs ran his fingers through his hair. "What do you dream about?"

"That night, being held on the table and getting cut open. Only it changes." He whispered.

"How?"

"I-I-sometimes I am observing. Watching you or Ziva or Tony being cut." Gibbs winced at the whimper he gave. "The worst I can't save you. I am being held down and no matter how hard I fight I can't get loose from him."

Gibbs glanced down at him. "From who?"

"My-my father."

Jethro inhaled a deep breath. "Listen to me it's just a dream. You are safe and as long as I live, I will try my best to keep you safe. Your father will not hurt or humiliate you again. Not on my watch. It's your dream Tim, you have the power to change it." Tim glanced up at him, then down, then again. "What is it?" Tim shook his head. "Spill it."

"Could you hum me the song?" Tim whispered.

Gibbs chuckled softly. When McGee came back from his deployment, he had trouble sleeping. Between the nightmares and insomnia, he was a wreck. Gibbs would cuddle him, with Ziva and hum him a lullaby. He wasn't sure what cause him to do it, but it worked. Tim would fall asleep peacefully. "Of course." Closing the room's door, he took his seat once more. Making sure Tim had his eyes closed, he softly began humming the song. Tim didn't last long to fall asleep. Gibbs to doze off, but a knock on the door startled him, making sure Tim was asleep he creeped out.

Two officers stood before him. "Can I help you?"

"Agent timothy McGee?" The oldest asked.

Gibbs frowned. "No I am his boss, McGee is still in recovery. What is this about?"

The cop handed him a paper. "We have a warrant for agent McGee's arrest for the murder of Jaime Fuentes."

Gibbs stared at the paper. "Is this some kind of joke? My agent is still on the verge of death and you come here to arrest him?!"

The second officer raised a hand. "We apologize sir, but we are simply doing our job. There will be an officer stationed at the door until he can be moved." With that, they left.

Gibbs stared at the paper in his hands. He couldn't believe it, someone was accusing McGee of murder. Not only that, but it was the truth. They had no crime scene, no witness and for all, he knew that bitch will probably lie on the stand. Crunching the paper in his hand he took a deep breath.

He was not about to let McGee go to jail. Not now. Not ever. Grabbing his phone, he made a quick call to Ziva. "Come to the hospital."

Ziva was there in half an hour. "What's the matter?" Gibbs handed her the paper. "What the hell is this?!"

"McGee is under arrest for murder."


	13. Chapter 13

**AS MANY OF YOU KNOW I HAVE BEEN IN THE HOSPITAL. MY BROTHER WAS NICE ENOUGH TO BUY ME ANOTHER LAPTOP SINCE THE OLD ONE BROKE. ANYWAYS HERE IT THE NEXT CHAPTER, IT'S SHORT, BUT THEN AGAIN I WILL HAVE NOTHING BUT, WRITE ALL DAMN DAY.**

"Under arrest? Why?" Ziva was beyond confused. "He is the victim!"

"I know Ziva, but Jamie's sister of filing charges for her brother's death. And since there is no evidence what's so ever, it's she said he said." Gibbs explained. Trying very hard not to lash out.

Ziva tossed her head back. "We need a lawyer."

Gibbs shrugged. "Tim is not guilty Ziva."

"I know that Jethro! But we need someone that can help. And I know who to ask." Ziva smirked. Pulling out her phone, she redialed the number.

"It was a one-time thing Ziva." Frank growled.

Ziva chuckled. "Yeah I know, but I need a lawyer."

"Do I look like a lawyer?"

"But you know so damn good one's Frank. Timothy is being charged with murder."

Frank sighed. He knew he should have stayed away. Damn him and his morals. "I'll call back."

"What did he say?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva frowned. "He is going to call back. He didn't say when." It wasn't long before the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Aaron Hotchner." Frank spoke. "He will be there in a few hours. Ziva he is a friend and family if anything happens to him."

"You have my word, Frank. Nothing will happen to the man." Ziva assured.

"Very well. See you soon." The line went dead after that.

"See you soon? What the hell."

"Everything alright?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva nodded. "Yes. Frank said the lawyer will be here soon."

"What's the name?"

"Uh, Aaron Hotchner."

Gibbs glanced at her confused. "The BAU units chief? That Hotchner?"

"I don't know Gibbs. He simply said he was friend and family. And if anything happened to him He will kill us all." Ziva shrugged.

"Did he really?"

"Not in those words exactly, but that was what was intend." Ziva replied in the calmest way.

Gibbs Stared at her. "Would he really?"

Ziva chuckled. "Yeah, he would. Frank is a man of his word and takes family very serious. Seeing as he didn't have one growing up, he protects the one he has now with his life. If something happens to them he'd stop at nothing to get the responsible ones."

"Good man." Gibbs hummed. "You and he have a story?"

Ziva shifted on her feet. "When I was first assigned to work with him, he was in Mossad a good ten years. Father trusted him with mine and his life. He was a son to him. Anyways I was trained by him for a good two years before I was on my own. Well not that I wanted to, but Frank had left Mossad to work with the CIA. I met up with him a year later and we began a small relationship. It lasted half a year when I found out he was in love with his partner in the CIA. That and father forbid me from seeing him."

Gibbs frowned. "I thought he was like a son."

"He was, but when he left Mossad for the CIA father saw that as a betrayal." Ziva explained. "Frank tried to explain why he did, but father wouldn't hear it. Let's just say father went as far as to give Mossad agents the liberty to kill Frank is he was ever seen in Israel."

Gibbs was surprised. "That bad." Ziva nodded. "Why did he leave?"

"Mossad killed his sister, brother, and mother. Frank let it go after finding and killing the ones that did it. Then after a mission, he found his wife and son murdered in his home. He later discovered, Rivok the head of Mossad ordered the killings. She wanted nothing to distract one of her best agents. I don't know how he did, but Frank made sure Rivok never got wind of me." Ziva said.

"Why?"

"If Rivok knew of me, she would have sent to kill me. I was a distraction for Frank in her books." Ziva shrugged. "We kept in touch, but it has been limited." Gibbs simply nodded. He didn't want to know much of their past.

Ziva had taken up a seat in one of the waiting chairs. Gibbs had gone back to the room, with Tim. It was after four hours before Frank and another man walked in. how frank knew where they were was beyond her. The second man was the same height as Frank, dark and handsome.

Frank stopped in front of her. "Ziva this is Aaron Hotchner. Aaron this is Ziva, the friend I told you about."

Aaron held his hand out to her. "Pleasure. Frank said you were in some legal trouble?"

Ziva sighed. "Not me, my team mate. He is being accused of murder."

Aaron glanced at Frank, then back to Ziva. "Okay."

"Problem is he did it." Ziva added.

Aaron quirked an eyebrow. "If he committed the crime, there is nothing I can do agent."

"No, no. It was self-defense agent Hotchner. Only it's a him say she say." Ziva was quick to clarify.

Frank chuckled. "It's he said she said neshema."

"Whatever."

Hotch took a seat. "I need to know the whole story. From being to end."

For the next hour, Ziva explained everything, purposely keeping out Frank's help. "Just today, we got the warrant."

Hotch nodded. "It is going to be a bit tough. I'm not going to lie. You have no evidence in the attack, or what happened in the alley. The PD does. They have the murder weapon, a body, a few witnesses and one man in the hospital." Frank rolled his eyes, leaning back on the chair. "How is the agent?"

Ziva shrugged. "He is better, eating liquids at the moment. The scar is still visible and live."

Aaron ran a hand through his hair. "I cannot and will not promise anything, but I will take this and try my best. All I ask is you be honest and hide nothing from me."

Ziva glanced at Frank, who gave her a shake of the head. "You have my word agent."

Hotch stood, giving her a shake. "I'll contact you later. See you later agent."

"You go ahead Aaron, I'm going to stick around for a bit." Frank said. Hotch gave him a nod and left.

"So I take it, he doesn't know what you did?" Ziva asked.

Frank ran a hand over his face. "They don't know what I do. Period."

"Not even your wife?"

"She knows, but her teammates don't." Glaring up at her, he growled. "I need it to stay that way Ziva. They can't find out."

Ziva frowned. "You never hid your work from your family Frank. Why now?"

"I am taking a huge risk with JJ knowing. It was hard for her to understand and accept it. Her team won't be too accepting. They'd have me arrested within the second." Frank held a small smirk. "I need you to come up with a lie for the interrogation. No matter what Michael says, you counterattack it. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Ziva hated taking orders, but he was the boss. "I have to see Tim."

"I will see you later." Giving her a kiss on the cheek he walked away.

Ziva walked into the room, to see Gibbs and Tim watching something on Tim's phone. She stayed back and watched. Gibbs had so much love and parenting he wasn't able to give. For many years he held it in, only showing it so much. But then this nerdy and awkward man walks in. Gibbs kept him at a distance but watched him close. The night he shot the cop, Gibbs was calm, but inside he was a mess. Worried about losing the young man he has come to care for. Then the day his sister was involved in the murder, that was one of the few times Tim, stood up to him. Ziva had come to see Tim in his nerdy stage but has also seen him grow and become the confident man he was. She says 'was' because this will harm him. This will make him revert back. But he had the team, Gibbs and her to help him get past it. She just hopes Hotchner can clear his name. Because if he went down for this, she would make sure the ones to blame pay.


End file.
